


Johns Prank

by KissTheTot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheTot/pseuds/KissTheTot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides to play a prank on Dave and things get kind of out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johns Prank

     John was heading to Daves house that day with a plan. It was just a normal Friday, and normal Fridays meant heading over to Daves for movie night with the gang. The gang being, of course, Dave, Rose, Jade, Kanaya, Karkat, and himself. Terezi wasn't really into movie night, for obvious reasons. She encouraged them all to go have fun without her. John didn't know exactly how they were all going to fit in Daves tiny living room but he figured if they moved the shitty coffee table and got out some blankets and pillows it should be just big enough. Today, though, he wasn't going for just movies. Today had a special purpose.

     He waltzed into Daves apartment, taking off his shoes and greeting the blonde sitting on the coffee table. 

     "Hey, Dave!" he grinned. Dave looked over at him with a halfhearted wave and a mumbled greeting. He was holding a remote in his hand and trying to get the tv to work. 

     "Dude, I can't get the dvd player to work. I don't know what's wrong with it." he frowned.

     "Um, I'll help you in a second. Do you know where your brother is?" John asked with a little smile. Dave gave him a suspicious look.

     "Probably in his room or something, why?" 

     "No reason!" John replied, waving as he left to go find Bro. As predicted, he was in his room, tinkering with fabric and thread. He looked up from his work as the smaller boy walked in, raising an eyebrow over his pointed shades.

     "What's up, Egbert? Not often that I'm graced with your company." he smirked. "What can I do ya for?" 

     John smiled a little at Bros southern accent. It was really attractive, he wished Dave would let his slip a little more. "I want to prank Dave, and I'm going to need your help." 

     Bro mulled it over for a second before turning his chair to face John, stroking the unshaven bristles on his chin. "Prank Dave, how? I'm always willing to pull my baby bros legs but first I gotta know the terms and conditions if you know what I mean."

     "I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend, or, I dunno, fuck buddy or something, so Dave will get jealous."

     "And what is the goal of getting Dave jealous?"

     "Well, maybe he'll ask me out?"

     "And why don't you just ask him out yourself?" Bro pressed on, standing and adjusting his silly fingerless biker gloves.

     "I just thought pranking him would be a lot more fun." John shrugged. Okay so maybe, in truth, John was just too chicken to ask Dave out himself. But this would avoid possible rejection and embarrassment quite nicely. He could just imagine the look on Daves face, too. Priceless.

     "Understandable. So, I'll pretend to be your fuck buddy for a while to get the little man jealous. Does this mean I can kiss you and touch you?" Bro asked with a sly smirk, advancing on him until John was backed up against the wall, looking up at him. "You know, we have to put on a good show."

     "Uh, sure. I mean, only if you have to I guess." John nodded. "So are you in?"

     "I'm in." Bro grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. He pulled away and looked at John. "I just sucked you off." 

     "Wh-what?" John sputtered, momentarily confused.

     "Go out there and pretend I just sucked you off." Bro repeated, pulling away and nudging him towards the door. "Come on, we have to start somewhere. Go out there buttoning up your pants and blushing like a bumbling idiot."

     "Oh, right!" John undid his pants and held them up by the beltloop. He exited Bros room and zipped up his pants as he walked into the living room, then stopped quickly to button up his pants.

     Dave raised an eyebrow at John, the same look Bro had given him when he walked into his room. "The fuck were you doing in there?"

     John ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at the ground, sure to put on a good show. "Nothing. What movie are we watching?" he asked, plopping down next to Dave.

     "It's Karkats turn to choose, so probably something shitty." Dave shrugged. "I got the dvd player to work. Everybody else should be here any minute. But really, what were you doing with Bro?" 

     John would have answered if it weren't for the doorbell ringing and Jade walking in with Karkat in tow. After Karkat came Rose and Kanaya, all smiling and ready for movie night. The boy jumped up, grinning at them. "Hey guys!" he said, instead of answering Daves question. "What's up? What movie did you bring, Karkat?"

     "I brought a couple romcoms, but I want to watch 50 First Dates first." Karkat replied, then tossed the movie at Dave. "Put that in, will you?" Dave muttered something under his breath and did so as John slipped into the kitchen to make popcorn. He popped the first batch into the microwave, turn turned around to find Bro standing right in front of him. 

     "Wow, what are you doing in here?" he asked, looking up at him and leaning back against the counter.

     "This is my house you know." he shrugged, taking another step forward and reaching over John to get something from the cabinet behind him. John leaned backwards over the counter, Bros chest in his face. 

     "Um-" he mumbled, only to be cut off by Bro, who had retrieved a bag of doritos and stood straight, still very close to John. 

     "Well I'm off, see you later sweetcheeks." he chuckled, reaching down to grab Johns ass then disappearing from the kitchen. John just stood there in shock until the microwave beeped loudly in his ear. 

     Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda short but it was for a gal on tumblr and it's not done i might add a couple more chapters that'd be cool right yo?


End file.
